The Fall of Loki Odinsson: The Rise of Loki Friggasson
by ChaoticParadise
Summary: Loki is punished severely by Odin and Thor takes his disgraced brother to Midgard to find a new life. Darcy plays match maker and Thor prays to the Norns that Loki finds happines. Loki/OFC. A bit angsty. A bit fluffy.A bit of everything. Loki is blinded and depressed, but gets happy. Mentions of torture. Odin is a massive jerk but learns his lesson the hard way.
1. Chapter 1: Think Before You Judge

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Crystal- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere.

Warning: Warnings will go on a per chapter basis. Chapter one contains mentions of torture and how the torture disfigured Loki. I will not be graphic -or so I hope- because I have a very visual mind. This chapter is rather angst filled and is an introduction of how the other characters feel. Later chapters will be more centered on Loki. Hopefully I've not put anyone to sleep with my legalities and warnings but if you're still with me please enjoy.

#########Chapter 1: Think Before You Judge #########

He remembers how it happened. How he was brought low by Odin, but the mortals saved him. He regrets allowing his emotions to poison him but that is the past. The sounds of laughter interrupt his thoughts.

********* 3 Years Ago *********

Loki stands silently in the Avengers Tower wearing a long black cloak that covers his body and face. Thor stands close to Loki and looks at the Avengers with guilty and pleading eyes. Thor looks at his friends and clears his throat. "My most trusted friends, I ask that you please Allow my brother and I refuge from," Thor hesitates only a brief moment before his jaw tightenes "from Odin's wrath."

Clint looks at the pair of alien men and snorts. "Why can't Loki ask us nicely himself, you know being a Silvertounge and everything." He grins but his words are laced with bitterness. He is too caught up in his own hatred of Loki to catch the flinch of the cloaked figure. He rolls his eyes when Loki doesn't answer. "What's the matter Loki, Odin got your tongue?" Clint doesn't care that Thor is yelling at him because Loki's silence is pissing him off.

Bruce is the first to actually notice the silence of Loki and how Loki is flinching. "Barton enough, something is wrong." Bruce goes to walk over to Loki but Thor stops him. He sees how Thor's eyes seem to convey a silent plea for privacy. Bruce looks over at Loki and he finally notices the other problem. Loki's hands are far too thin. "Everyone but Thor and Loki can leave. Now."

Clint is ready to tell Bruce where to shove the idea of leaving when Natasha whispers him. "Loki's hands are too thin." She looks at Clint and makes an almost imperceptible motion with her eyes. Clint looks at Loki's hands -despite not caring about the alien or how unnaturally quiet the alien was- and realized that Loki's hands weren't just too thin; his hands were skin and bone.

Tony and Steve watch silently but the moment they laid eyes on the cloaked demi-god they felt sick. Tony notices how Loki stands. Steve notices how Loki reacts. Silently both men agree that Loki is broken. Loki doesn't talk or react beyond flinching when Clint starts yelling and practically begging Loki to become the threat that Clint wants the Trickster to be for the Avengers. They both realize at that point Loki was shuddering. When Bruce tells them to leave Steve and Tony leave without unnecessary comments because something isn't right and their instincts scream that they're about to know why sooner rather than later.

Tony isn't stupid -he just does a lot of stupid things- so when he, Steve, Clint, and Natasha leave the common room and settle into the rec room he automatically has Jarvis show them a live feed of what's happening in the common room. Steve doesn't protest the intrusion because Loki is still considered a threat. Clint hopes he gets to see Banner Hulk-out and smash Loki. Natasha is guarded because none of this makes sense. None of them are prepared when they watch Loki reluctantly pull back the hood.

Loki's eyes are covered in a bloodied makeshift bandage while his lips are literally sewn shut with sharp looking silver wire. His face looks like Death. His cheeks are sunken and hallow. Blood pours from where the wire cuts into his lips and dries on the old blood. Burns speckle his face and immediately the group knows Loki was tortured.

Clint can't move. The image of Loki freezes his blood and body in time. He hates Loki but this is too much. No one deserves this. Loki looks like a walking skeleton. A living nightmare. Clint turns on his heel and starts to leave the rec room. He wanted Loki to be punished for his crimes and to suffer retribution, but this wasn't punishment. What happened to Loki is just sick and twisted hatred. Clint is almost out of the rec room when he hears Bruce ask "who did this?" Clint froze when he heard Thor's only word. "Odin."

No one commented about Clint leaving or the wretching sounds that came when he locked himself in the bathroom. They all are feeling sick. They wanted justice. They wanted retribution. What lay before them wasn't any of that. Loki was tortured to cause maximum pain. A torture ordered by the man who he once called father. Perhaps it wasn't Loki's fault that he was crazy.


	2. Chapter 2: Unbound Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Crystal- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere.

Warnings: Loki's injuries are discussed in greater detail and so will removing the threads. Loki will also display signs of starvation and depression. Loki is blinded but it is only tempory.

######### Chapter 2: Unbound Silence #########

Bruce struggles to remain calm as he helps Loki walk to medical. It isn't Loki who makes him nervous or angry. It is Odin who sets the Hulk on a very dangerous edge but right now Loki needs the Doctor and not the Monster. "Loki, I need you to be very still okay?"

Bruce waits for a response and receives a small nod. He carefully takes Loki by the chin and examines the stitches. The wire looks sharp and the puncture wounds are swollen and infected. Biting his lip he looks at the filthy bandages covering Loki's eyes. "Loki, I need to examine your eyes as well. May I remove the bandages?"

The sound that escapes Loki is painful but the fallen god nods. Bruce carefully unties the bandages and he becomes ill. The skin around Loki's eyes are blistered and infected and there is exposed flesh and bone. Once vibrant emerald eyes are now milky and yellow with infection. It is obvious that Loki is blind. "Thor, what did this?"

Thor looks down and he clutches his hammer. "An ancient serpent lives deep within Asgard. His venom is said to burn dragon flesh. Fath- Odin had Loki chained beneath the serpent's fangs." A single tear slips from Thor's eyes.

Bruce was going to continue his questioning when Loki whimpers. Loki is moving his head around and clenching his fists. He's panicking. "Loki, you're safe here. Listen to us. We will help you."

Bruce sees blood and pus flowing from the wounds as Loki tries to scream. "Thor how do we remove the wire?"

Thor reaches behind his cape and pulls out a rusty old dagger. The handle was a black stone etched with fading runes. The blade looked dull and caked with rust. "This blade is ancient and is called the Dagger of Kindness. It can only be used to save those that others have cast aside."

Bruce feels something wet -besides Loki's blood- fall on his hand. Loki is crying. Bruce gingerly takes the ancient dagger and looks at Loki. "I'm not going to hurt you Loki, but I need you to be very still. Can you do that?"

Loki nods and flinches when the cold rusted metal is placed against his lips. He is shocked when the blade glides smoothly against his lips but the sound of the wires snapping is audible. He feels Dr. Banner's shock but doesn't move. The easy part is over. Loki knows that the wires will be as painful to remove as they were being stitched through his lips.

Bruce sighs in relief but knows that his relief is short lived. The next part will be very painful for Loki. The wires are sharp, thin, and strong. A punishment he would wish on no one. "Loki are you ready for me to remove the wires?"

Loki turns his head up. His dead eyes seeing nothing as he nods. He knows that the pain of removing them will be worse than the having the stitches placed in his lips. Odin is a cruel man and will guarantee pain; Loki learned his cruelty from the best.

Bruce carefully removes the wires two halves at a time. One half from Loki's top lip and one half from Loki's bottom lip. The wires are like razors and it is a miracle that Loki still has lips. He watches Loki for signs of shock. Loki doesn't scream, but he does whimper. Hulk is actually crying.

Loki doesn't know how long it takes but the wires are out. The pain is fading slowly but it is fading. He wants to shout praises to the Norms but he can't. Odin didn't believe him about Thanos or the Chitauri despite physical proof of the dark creatures existences, why would the Norns believe him to be truthful in praise.

Bruce looks at Loki and feels that there are more injuries. He looks at Loki and gently touches his shoulder. "I'm going to clean and dress your eyes. I would also like to examine you for further injuries. We need to remove your armor. Do you want me to check for more injuries?"

Loki keeps his head facing in the direction of Bruce's voice. He knows that what Odin has done to him has caused great damage to his body. Vanity is no longer a concern, but if Thor sees the damage then Valhalla help us all. It is a Norns sent miracle that Asgard isn't a pile of golden rubble. The only issue is that Thor is the only person he trusts to protect him. "Yes please, but may Thor stay?"

Bruce nods despite barely hearing Loki's consent. " I don't know how far the venom damage extends so we are going to the medical bath. It is also more private we can get you clean. Okay?"

Loki only nods and allows himself to be guided to the decontamination showers. He knows that Thor will weep and for a brief moment is thankful that he is blind. He cannot stand the idea of Thor's sapphire eyes sullied with tears but when the last light weight tunic and his trousers are removed he can hear rain falling. The rain is too painful to hear.

The Tower is silent. No one says anything as Thor goes to his room to change into his night clothes. No one mentions his wet cheeks or puffy eyes. No one says anything as he leaves in his night clothes to return to medical. The quiet and heavy rainfall speaks volumes.  



	3. Chapter 3: Strength Is Not Always Physic

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Crystal- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere.

Warnings: Loki is recovering from starvation and is given a special diet to aid in his recovery. Thor learns that Loki is strong despite his weakened state.

 **######### Chapter 3: Strength Is Not Always Physical #########**

Loki knows he fell asleep but he doesn't remember when he fell asleep. Everything is always dark and it is maddening. The only sounds he has to ground himself are the sounds of beeping machines and Thor's thunderous snores. He turns his head and feels around for Thor. "Thor?"

He gently pats around on the small bed until he feels a soft tangled mass of hair. Thor's hair is soft like silk. Loki never realized how soft Thor's hair was until now. He breaths in deeply and smells earth and ozone. The hair is definitely Thor's. "Thor I'm awake."

Thor gives off a particularly loud snort and turns his head away from the sound. He is a very heavy sleeper despite his warrior training. Loki feels around and notices that Thor's upper half is resting on the bed. An old and harmless trick comes to Loki's mind.

Loki takes a strand of Thor's hair and tickles Thor's nose with it. Thor waves it off and grumbles. Loki repeats the action and Thor waves it off again. Loki tickles Thor's nose again and the results of his labors are rewarded with a growl and the sound of Thor hitting himself in the face.

Loki silently laughs but there is a small smile playing on his lips. "Good to hear you're awake Thor."

Thor is ready to scold Loki when he realizes that Loki is awake and speaking. "Brother, you're speaking!"

Loki nods and hears Thor stand up. The chair Thor was sitting gives an almost relieved groan. He feels Thor's hands as they smooth out his unruly hair. The gesture is annoying and comforting. Loki awkwardly reaches up and stills Thor's hands. "If petting my hair could tame it I wouldn't need spells and oils."

Thor stops for a moment before pulling Loki into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry I didn't stop them. I thought you dead."

Loki feels stunned for a moment but he quickly recovers. "Remember our promise as children?"

Thor chuckles. "No one but I am allowed to kill you."

Loki nods and hears footsteps. "Now be a good oaf and allow the doctor to examine me."

Loki smiles as he senses Thor's confusion. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "I am awake. Thor is as well. You may enter."

Bruce walks in and sees Loki's wild hair. The man on the bed is a far cry from the crazed god who tried to take New York. He feels his heart clench at the sight. "I'm actually here to change your bandages and go over your dietary plan."

Loki nods and motions for Bruce to sit. "In my current state I prefer more direct contact."

Bruce nods and begins removing the bandages. The wounds are clean but the infection is still evident. "Loki, I thought gods healed quickly."

Loki nods and tilts his head. "My power would usually heal me but it was drained significantly so that I may live."

Thor stares at Loki stunned into silence because Loki has admitted that he's defenseless. The punishment -no torture- must have truly broken Loki's mind.

Loki smirks. "Close your mouth brother. Your breath reeks of bad eating habits and deplorable hygiene."

Thor closes his mouth quickly and looks at Bruce. "You said he would require a special diet. What should he eat?"

Bruce nods as he changes Loki's bandages. "Right now he will drink glucose filled drinks such as fruit juices until he can handle soft foods and if all goes well he can eat solid foods soon. I can't give you a solid time-line because I'm not familiar with alien biology."

Thor nods and looks at Loki. "Would you like some juice brother?"

Loki nods and lays back. "Perhaps Dr. Banner should help you with the selection. You have always had a terrible memory."

Thor looks at Loki and nods. "Brother is right friend Bruce. My memory is lacking."

Bruce looks at Thor and sees a tear slip down the god's cheek. "He is recovering Thor. He's talking. I thought you would be happy."

Thor looks at Bruce and sighs. "He has admitted weakness. The Loki I knew would never do that! I fear my brother to be broken."

Bruce looks at Thor and sighs. "Sometimes being strong means fighting your pride and admitting you need help. Loki has to be strong or else he would be dead. Strength isn't always in the size of your muscles sometimes being strong means picking yourself up after being beaten and continuing with your life."

Thor opens his mouth to reply but doesn't say anything. Bruce is right. Loki has always been strong. He continued to study magic despite the ridicule from Thor and his peers. Loki suffered numerous humiliations in the sparring ring but got up and learned to fight in a way that made him comfortable. Lesser men would have given in to the pressure but Loki continued to follow his own path. "Thank you friend. I think I understand now."

Bruce smiles as he shows Thor the juices that Loki can have but there is one thing he wants Thor to understand. "Thor, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here, but please understand; I'm not that kind of a doctor."

Loki lays on his bed listening to the world around him and smirks. Thor is unimaginably dense sometimes. He is always confused by the obvious. Banner is not a doctor of psychiatric medicine, but he does provide great wisdom.


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Before Fixing

**The Fall of Loki Odinsson: The Rise of Loki Friggasson**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Crystal- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere. : Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere.

Warnings: Time skip. Loki is frustrated and Thor isn't helping the building frustration. Loki struggles with finding his indepence but Thor is being a mother hen. Thor feels guilty because part of the blame for Loki's state lays at his feet.

 **######### Chapter 4: Breaking Before Fixing #########**

********* Two Months on Midgard *********

Loki sighs and feels the pages again. Braillie is difficult to learn but it can give him a way to read unsupervised. Thor does read to him but sometimes a person needs to be alone.

Loki appreciates Thor, but Thor is a smothering force. Loki cannot take two steps from his bed without Thor watching his every move. He cannot sigh without Thor questioning his state of mind. Thor is everywhere! He sighs heavily and flexes his hands. He needs a break. He stands and extends his cane when he smells Thor.

Thor rushes over to Loki and takes his elbow. "Where do you wish to go brother?" He proceeds to lead Loki out of the room.

Loki suppresses the urge to say Helheim, care to join me? Thor is trying to help him through his weakened state; he doesn't mean to be a smothering idiot. "I am feeling hungry. I was heading to the kitchen." He smiles and allows himself to be lead like an invalid.

Thor pulls out a chair and urges Loki to sit. He quickly goes to the refrigerator and pulls out various food items. "What would you like brother?"

Loki listens to the noise of the tower and turns his head to Thor. "A sandwich. Pickles, cheese, and turkey please." He listens as Thor puts things back and rummages through the refrigerator again. Barton is listening from the ventilation system and the Widow is listening from the common room door way. Stark is either out or in his workshop. Banner is walking into the common room. The noise is comforting until Thor begins to snap his fingers.

Thor sees Loki's head bobbing about and worries about his blood sugar. "Brother are you well?" He slides Loki's sandwich over to him and sits next to him. "Are you faint?"

Bruce watches as Loki tenses and then relax. He sees and hears Thor fuss over Loki and understands what's happening. Loki needs space. "Hey Thor, Tony needs a power boost. Why don't you go help him? I can keep Loki company."

Thor looks at Bruce until he feels Loki touch his arm. "Go Thor, you could use the break." Loki smiles at Thor and motions for him to go. "Dr. Banner is here if I need anything."

Thor squeezes Loki's shoulder and walks away. Bruce takes the empty chair that Thor once occupied and sits quietly. "So, Loki, how close to telling Thor to go to hell are you?"

Loki smirks and sniffs his sandwich. "Very close. I understand his need to protect me but this is too much." He pushes the sandwich away. "He put mayonnaise on it."

Bruce chuckles but looks at Loki. "Loki why does Thor seem like he's trying help his guilt away?" He watches the fallen god stiffen.

Loki looks down despite seeing nothing. "I would rather not speak of this issue here." Loki points to the ceiling and common room. "Perhaps your laboratory is more private."

Bruce sees how Loki's posture has changed. He's worried about people getting hurt. Bruce nods. "Okay, follow me ."

Loki extends his cane and follows Bruce without assistance. He navigates quite well despite his lack of practice. He sits in the chair offered to him and sighs. He turns his head towards Bruce and waits until the other man is seated. "Are you ready for the truth Dr. Banner?"

Bruce was taken aback by the use of his title but quickly regains his composure. "Yeah. If you need to stop I will understand."

Loki chuckles bitterly. "And if you need me to pause. Do tell me." Loki folds his cane and breaths in deeply. "When Malekith tried to harness the energy of the Infinity Stone of Power I was severely wounded. My Juton physiology made it so that my wound wasn't fatal but I did go into a deep healing sleep. After being left for deadon Svartalfheim my body used the natural magic of the realm to quickly restore my body. I awoke to one of Odin's guards holding a sword to my throat. I killed him and took his appearance. I returned to Asgard to tell Odin I was dead, but the shock of Frigga's jewel being killed the same week she was killed sent him into Odinsleep." Loki pauses a moment and bows his head. "I wanted to leave then but Thor didn't return. I assumed the appearance of Odin and had the Gem of Power hidden. I was going to leave when Odin awoke but an old rival of mine saw through my glamour. When Odin awoke he had me imprisoned. Thor only returned to Asgard for my second trial." Loki clutches his folded cane tightly. "Odin ordered Thor to silence Loki Liesmith. After sewing my mouth shut Thor returned to Midgard. He wasn't aware of my other tortures until after he returned."

Bruce looks at Loki for a moment and wants to not believe Loki. He wants to shout at Loki but it explains Thor's behavior. Thor feels guilty because Thor is guilty. He knows that Thor is loyal to a fault but this is too much. "Loki, if I were to ask Thor who sewed your lips shut what would he say?"

Loki shrugs as if he has lost all energy. "I don't know. I try not to talk about it. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Bruce turns and sees Thor standing in the door way. "Is it true? Did you really sew his lips shut after everything he did to save the universe?"

Thor looks down and nods. "Aye. Loki impersonated the King and sent a powerful weapon out of Asgard."

Loki bristles and turns his head towards Thor. "You do not know of the power of the Infinity Stones! I had it sent away because the power of the Stones corrupts. No creature should have that kind of power!" Loki is angry and has reached his breaking point. "When The Mad Titan comes he will have not only one Infinity Stone but the Infinity Gauntlet as well. I will let Asgard burn before I watch existence perish!"

Thor tries to get close to Loki but Bruce holds Thor back. Thor thinks Loki has finally gone mad but Bruce has heard Vision mention the name Thanos. "Let Loki finish talking."

Loki is shaking and is holding his cane so tight his knuckles are white. "You were so quick to believe that I was ill in mind. You believed me to be beyond repair and maybe you still believe it but I'm not ill and I'm not a shadow! I'm Loki! Son of Frigga! I will stumble and fall but I must pick myself up! Keep your guilt and help me learn to live in my own light- independent from you. I'm not your shadow and I'm not a Liesmith!"

Thor watched as Loki broke down in tears. Bruce finally allowed Thor to pass and watched as Thor held Loki. The giant blond whispered to his brother and held tightly to him while whispering apologies and promises to the raven haired prankster. Bruce quietly slipped out and ran to an empty field.

Thor is still over protective. He's Loki's big brother and that's what big brothers job entail: being an overprotective idiot, oaf, bilgesnipe ass, and jester. Thor has learned one important lesson from Loki's breakdown; sometimes you have to fall and break before you can be made a stronger person.


	5. Chapter 5: Be Careful What You Wish For

**The Fall of Loki Odinsson: The Rise of Loki Friggasson**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Crystal- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere.

Warnings: Time skip. Loki is still blind. We meet Loki's love interest. Unabashed sarcasm. Plotting. Humor. Thor is an absolute oaf. Author may or may not be intoxicated.

 **######### Chapter 5: Be Careful What You Wish For #########**

********* 4 Months on Midgard Later*********

Loki is reading one of the books that Stark gave him. Braille was difficult to learn but he learned it. The gesture was so kind that he left Stark a small gift. Stark thanked Loki profusely. After the kindness Stark has shown him he cannot allow Virginia to kill him over a forgotten anniversary.

He's reading intently when he smells perfume and tacos. Thor's friend Darcy must be here because junk food and fruity perfume are her signature scent. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his sunglasses. "Hello Darcy, are you here to annoy Thor or just to see if you can place me deeper into the depths of madness?"

Darcy sticks out her tongue and plops herself next to Loki. "Actually Goat-Man I'm here to see you."

Loki turns to face her voice and smirks. "Perhaps Lady Jane is right. You are insane."

Darcy huffs but smiles. "That's no way to talk to the person who can solve your Thor's being extra annoying problem."

Loki perks up. Thor has been hounding him lately about going out and meeting new people and letting people know that he is truly a changed man. He knows Thor means well but Thor loves crowds. Loki prefers small quiet gatherings.

Loki studies the silence a moment longer and closes his book. "Make your argument."

Darcy smiles and scoots closer to Loki. "Erik has an intern of his own. I don't really know much about her because she usually throws a shoe at me after like five minutes, but she's really smart. I've seen her point out mistakes in Jane's work in like two minutes and Jane's work is like a thousand pages."

Loki taps his lean fingers against his book. "But something is wrong with her?"

Darcy clicks her tongue. "Not necessarily wrong with her she just doesn't like people, or crowds, or fun."

Loki ponders this for a moment and smirks. "You're working for Thor and Jane. I'm impressed. You promise him my compliance and you promise Lady Jane the girl's compliance, but what is your pay off?"

Dacy smiles and flings her arm over Loki's shoulder. "If I get this to work a week off and if things go really well a week of no shoes being thrown at me."

Loki ponders his options for a moment and smiles. "Tell Thor and Lady Jane that I will agree to go with them on what ever venture they have planned if and only if Thor agrees to leave me be for two hours a day for an entire week."

Darcy squeals in delight. "Thank you Goat-Man!" She quickly hugs Loki and runs out in delight.

Loki sighs and turns his head to the skies. "Norns, what trouble have I found?"

Jane is nervously tapping her fingers and Thor looks like he's contemplating his next life or death tactical maneuver. Thor knows Loki and how the ladies of Asgard disregarded him as effeminate. "What if he says no?"

Jane looks up and sighs. "Maybe they should meet each other before the dinner? Like the control subject in an experiment?"

Thor looks appalled and confused at the same time. "My brother is no test subject."

Jane sighs and looks at Thor. "Thor, we need a rough idea of what's going to happen if we take them out. Crystal is abrasive at the least and has a near perfect aim when she's annoyed. I'm thinking of everyone else in this situation."

Thor looks at Jane and sighs. "Aye, Loki has a sharp tongue and his magic slowly returns. Should she annoy him I fear her wine shall become snakes."

The couple are shaken from their thoughts when Darcy busts in laughing. "He's agreed! Vacation here I come!"

Jane and Thor look stunned. Thor is about to question Darcy when they hear one-sided shouting coming from the hall. Jane sighs as if a great burden has been placed on her petite shoulders. "SHIELD wanted someone familiar with Selvig's research to explain some of his techno-babble. Thor, get Loki. I'm about to introduce you to Crystal. "

Loki is reading when he hears Thor approaching the door. He sighs and closes the book. He understands that Thor is worried but he's becoming worse than a nursemaid! "Thor I'm neither thirsty nor hungry. Please let me finish this book!"

Thor looks cautiously at Loki knowing that his voice will give away his nervousness. "Brother, Lady Jane wishes to introduce you to her friend. Lady Crystal. Please come with us."

Loki tilts his head in confusion but picks up his books and extends his cane. "Lead the way."

Thor sees a man in a lab coat rubbing his shoulder and murmuring about crazy women with deadly aim when he sees Crystal. "Brother. We have arrived."

Loki picks up on awe and confusion in Thor's voice and breaths in deeply. He smells Jane's musky perfume and Thor's ozone but he smells something floral. A soap made with natural oils. He sniffs again. Lavender and light eucalyptus. Soothing. He leans closer to Thor. "Describe her."

Thor stammers a moment. "She is petite. An inch shorter than The Widow. Her hair is short. Just below her ears and it is the color of mother's chestnut jewelry chest. Her eyes are shaped like almonds and are of the color of mahogany. Her skin is like cream tainted with golden honey. Her cheeks are sharp as is her jaw. Her nose is straight. Perhaps brother you should go greet her."

Loki turns to Thor. "Perhaps I shall. You almost sound poetic. She can't be too terrible to look upon or else you wouldn't be spouting the words of a school yard boy with a fancy."

Thor nudges Loki to go towards Crystal. He looks over and sees Jane looking at him. She hits Thor with a folder that Dr. Byron left behind. "This is why she hates going out!"

Loki smirks before knocking on the door frame. "May I intrude for a moment?"

Crystal looks up from her work and sees Loki. The myths only had one thing about him right. He is handsome. "Yes. I didn't wish to get anything useful done. My concentration has been broken thanks to the moron in the lab coat."

Loki smirks and hears Crystal get up from her chair. He stops briefly thinking she's about to lead him when he feels a sudden burst if cool air. He studies the sound of the room and hears a mini-fridge but the air is coming from the vents.

Crystal moves about the room and finally stops at the mini-fridge. "Dr. Byron talked too much and touched the thermostat. Would you like a drink? I've got juice, ginger ale, and milk. And the nearest chair is two steps to your left." Loki smirks and finds the chair. He sits gracefully and folds his cane. "Ginger ale please, my brother and your supervisor seem to believe we would get along."

Crystal taps Loki and hands him the canned ginger ale. "Which is laughable considering most men run screaming from me at this point."

Loki chuckles and sips his drink. "I'm usually being slapped at this point."

Loki hears Crystal sit directly in front of him. She sips her drink and leans back. "I study at strange hours and tend to get inpatient when people refuse to hear me. I throw what ever object is in or near my hand at the person who tries my patience."

Loki smiles. "I must be reminded to sleep. I use words as my greatest weapon and resort to pranks to acquire a moments peace ."

Crystal regards him for a moment. "I threw Dr. Byron's own cellphone at him.'

Loki chuckles. "I glued Thor's slippers to the floor."

Crystal smiles, gets out of her chair, and walks over to Loki. "I'm Crystal of Midgard."

Loki reaches out and finds Crystal's hand. "Loki Friggasson. An honor to meet you." He kisses her hand and smiles. "I think we will get along quite well."

Jane looks at the pair stunned. Crystal usually either assaults or ignores people. She's heard more people run screaming than inviting her for dinner. This is the definition of madness. "What just happened here?"

Thor looks at Jane. His mind is reeling. Loki just had a conversation. A civil conversation with someone who wasn't an Avenger. A conversation with a woman. "I believe they agreed that they were insufferable and may have possibly allied themselves to wage war on us."

Jane looks at Thor and then the pair before them. "What do we do now, I expected more screaming and violence."

Thor looks at Loki and Crystal as they swap stories. "Perhaps Jane, we should allow them to court in their own way."

Jane observes Loki and Crystal. 'Yeah. Maybe you're right. Can you honestly imagine taking them out of their comfort zone right now?"

Thor looks at Loki. Loki seems younger and happier in five minutes than he has in almost four months. His next choice isn't easy. "Brother, lady Jane and I are going out. Would you like anything?'

Loki looks from Crystal to Thor. His smile is infectious. "No Thor, I'm fine unless Lady Crystal is hungry."

Thor watches Loki a moment longer before leaving with Jane. He watches -briefly- as Loki laughs and conspires with this odd mortal. It is difficult to leave Loki but Loki's smile is worth more than all the gold of Asgard. Needless to say a few hours of worry is worth seeing Loki happy.

Crystal sips her ginger ale and looks at Loki. "Ever had Thai food?"

Loki shakes his head. "No, do you enjoy it?"

Crystal smiles and shrugs. "I don't know. I've never eaten Thai before either."


	6. Chapter 6: Loki Has A Date

**The Fall of Loki Odinsson: The Rise of Loki Friggasson**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Crystal- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere. : Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere.

Warnings: Loki has a date with Crystal and she freaks out. She has Body Dysmorphic Disorder and thinks she's too ugly to out with Loki. This will tie in to a later chapter. Loki - with the help of Pepper and Natasha- manages to coax her out. Loki enjoys sushi and talking about nothing and everything.

 **#########Chapter 6: Loki Has A Date#########**

********* Five Months on Midgard: One Month Knowing Lady Crystal*********

Loki sighs as he blinks at the blurry light. His sight is finally returning. He still requires his cane but at least he has physical proof that his sight returns. He only wishes that his healing could be hastened. He has a date with Lady Crystal and doesn't want to be bothered by Thor.

Thor is looking at the suits that Lady Pepper picked out for Loki and sighs. "Why must everything you own have green?"

Loki sighs as he pulls his hair back into a loose man bun. "The same reason you always wear red. Green suits me."

Thor grins and nudges Loki. "I've heard Lady Crystal say as much every time you see her." Thor picks out a black suit and hands it to Loki. He watches Loki feel the handle and Loki rejects it. "How do you do that?"

Loki turns his head and faces Thor. "Do what? Everyone knows you can barely dress yourself. Your taste in clothing is absolutely atrocious." Loki smirks and picks out a tie. "The second suit to the left."

Thor pulls out a black suit with dark pewter pinstriping. Loki picks an emerald tie and takes the suit from Thor. "Why are you still here?"

Thor smiles but nods and walks to the door. "If you need help brother, I am waiting in the common room with lady Jane."

Thor makes a quick pit stop to the bathroom. He takes out his cellphone and calls Steve. "Friend Steven, I must request your assistance. Loki is starting his official courtship of Lady Crystal. It is customary to have a trusted male by the lady at all times. I would not usually worry but Loki has not lain with a woman in many years."

Steve looks at his phone. "Seriously Thor? You want me to make him keep it in his pants?"

Thor chuckles. "Aye. Please. Her virtue must remain intact."

Steve rubs his face. "Fine. For her honor I will be the chaperone. I will be there waiting for them."

Thor washes his hands and leaves the bathroom. The sounds of frustrated women suddenly fills his ears. He walks into the common room and sees Jane with Darcy.

Jane is waiting and arguing with Darcy. "Seriously, she picks now to become insecure?"

Darcy throws her hands up and looks at Jane. "I can't get her out and she's already taken out Hawkeye."

Thor looks at them and hears his friend mentioned. "What has happened to Hawkeye?"

Darcy looks at Thor. "Crystal has it stuck in her head that she's going to mess the whole date up because and I quote "I am not beautiful enough to be seen in public with Loki."

Thor and Jane stare at Darcy. Thor gapes like a fish and looks at Jane. Jane looks dumbfounded but gathers her wits. "She thinks she's ugly?"

Darcy nods and throws herself onto the sofa. "I think she has BDD or something. I don't know. I just know we need to get her out and laid. Not necessarily in that order."

Jane sighs and looks at Thor. "Get Natasha and Pepper in here. I will get Loki when the time is right."

Thor nods and leaves to find Ladies Natasha and Pepper. He knows at this hour they will be training in self-defense and heads to the gym. Pepper tosses Natasha into the mat and looks up at Thor. "Thor this is girl time, no boys allowed." She grins and helps Natasha off the ground.

Thor nods and wrings his hands. "Forgive me but Lady Jane needs your help. Lady Crystal won't come out and Darcy said something about BDD?"

Pepper's eyes go wide and Natasha tilts her head. Natasha grabs the gym bags and Pepper follows her. Thor follows them. "What is BDD?"

Natasha rounds a corner. "It is a mental where a person sees a slight imperfection as something hideous. Sometimes there is nothing wrong with their appearance but they always feel ugly."

Thor looks at Natasha and Pepper. "Why do they view their imperfections in such a magnified manner?"

Pepper opens the door to the common room. "No one really knows. Sometimes it is just the person and sometimes it is other people."

Thor remembers when Loki was young. He tried multiple glamours to make himself look more "Aseir" but finally he stopped. He gave up being Aseir handsome and decided to be Loki.

Loki is sitting on the couch looking thoughtful. "Everything has been explained. Ladies Natasha and Virginia. If you can start a conversation with her I would be be grateful. I can coax her out but I need to find her comprising point."  
Natasha nods and slowly approaches the door. "Crystal, Loki wants to come in and see you. Either you open the door or I unlock it."

"No. I have it booby trapped." Crystal's heels make a soft clack against the floor as she paces. "Cutting the power won't help. I have an independent power source."

Natasha raises a brow and looks at Darcy. "Electrified door handle. Won't kill you but hurts like hell."

Loki raises a brow and grins. "Crystal, I'm curious. How did you manage to electrify your door handle?"

Her heels stop clacking for a moment and they hear her approach the door. "I've connected a fully charged battery to it. It should stay running for at least 12 hours in the dark."

Natasha and Pepper sees Loki's game and both nod. Pepper smiles and texts Tony. "How did you manage to build it?"

"I've built a small solar panel. I charge everything small with it." She scratches at the wall. "It cuts down on greenhouse gases and saves tons on electric bills."

Loki smiles brightly. Deflection. He's getting somewhere. "Would you mind if I came in and studied it. I'm afraid I can't quite see it yet but I'm sure that you could explain it to me."

There is a pregnant pause. "Okay." Moments later the door creaks open and Crystal sticks her head out. "Only Loki."

Loki smiles and extends his cane and accepts her invitation. "Thank you, now please do explain a solar panel."

Crystal looks at him and sits in front of him. "It is a device composed of wires and panels of glass that capture light and convert it into electrical energy."

Loki nods and hopes that the blurry object he's looking at is her face. "But how does it produce electricity?"

Crystal looks up at him and gets closer. Her voice is softened with shyness. "The cells are made of clear glass that house silicon crystals. These crystals are doped with phosphorus anad boron. The cells that face the light are doped with phosphorus to give the silicon a negative charge. The positive side is doped with boron. The light hits the cells and the extra electrons floating around are knocked loose and they jump the band gap. The free floating electrons are then corralled into the wires where the resulting flow creates electricity. Putting simply of course."

Loki smiles and gently cups her face. "I have never seen you. I have only ever heard your voice and listened to the complexities of your mind. I do not court you for something I can see. I court you because you're frustratingly brilliant. I court because you can keep up with the conversation. I court you because your mind is beautiful."

Crystal shakes and slowly hugs Loki. "Thank you." She feels his arms envelope her when there is a gentle knock on the door.

Tony smiles but doesn't open the door. "Dinner is being served on the roof. The skies are clear and you better hurry before your chaperone thinks your fonduing it in there."

Loki sighs and gently takes Crystal by the hand. "Leave it to Stark to interrupt a moment like this with sexual innuendos."

Crystal smiles and dries her eyes. "All geniuses have quirks."

Loki nods and turns his head to her. "Some enjoy being courted by mad gods."

Crystal laughs as they make their way to the roof. "Some enjoy courting scholars who throw shoes at people."

Loki smiles and puts his free hand over his heart. "My dearest Crystal. You wound me. I enjoy courting scholars who can make dirty minded geniuses search hours for a rat that never existed."

Steve is waiting for them and sits so that he can see every move they make. Call him old fashioned but a young lady with her looks needs a chaperone to prevent any unwanted advances. Loki is a prince but he's a man and she's every pin up girl ever.

Loki smiles as he tries sushi. The metallic tang of the fish, the sweet starch of the rice, and the ocean flavor of the seaweed melt together in his mouth. "You do have excellent taste. This is delicious." He sips his white wine. "I wonder if you would like the dishes of Alfheim. They thrive on a diet of fruits, vegetables, nuts, and fish."

Crystal shrugs and sets her glass down. "Perhaps, as long as it isn't too sweet." She looks at Loki and tilts her head. "What do you like?"

Loki swallows his sushi. "I like the food of Vanaheim. Simple like Alfheim but more filling and more variety. Usually Vanir meals are like Alfen diets but consist of game -birds and beast alike- as well as bread, and cheese. Honey is used sparingly."

They exchange talk of cultures, literature, and general topics through out the meal. Steve finally walks over and clears his throat. "Sorry Prince Charming but we have to get the princess back to her room before midnight or else she will call Fury a pumpkin-headed idiot in the morning."

Loki smiles and walks her back to her room. "Perhaps we can do this again. Preferably with out the star spangled dragon watching us as if we are hormone ridden adolescents."

Crystal laughs as they stop in front of her door. "That would be lovely. Goodnight Loki and thank you for seeing me for me."

Loki kisses her hand. "The pleasure was mine dear Lady Crystal. Goodnight." He waits until her door is locked to go to his room.

Steve watches Loki as he enters his own room and locks the door. Loki is a smooth talker. He seems genuinely infatuated with Crystal. She is infatuated with him. They are a young and beautiful couple and being young comes along with feelings. Steve decides to sleep on the couch to make sure no one gets feelings in the middle of the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Holiday Magic

**The Fall of Loki Odinsson: The Rise of Loki Friggasson**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Crystal- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere.

Warnings: Loki gets his sight back. Thor is a helicopter brother. Steve and Thor leave the Caustic Couple unattended for five minutes. Loki loves mind numbing television and pizza. Odin's downfall is set into motion. Loki learned his tricks from the best.

 **#########Chapter 7: Holiday Magic #########**

********* Seven Months on Midgard: Three Months with Crystal*********

Loki, Steve, and Crystal sit on the couch watching television. Loki and Crystal laugh as the clay figures do stupid and say things. Steve is sitting in between them to keep some space between them. Steve sighs as they occasionally glance at one another.

Loki's eyes are magnified through his thick glasses as he turns to face Crystal. "I'm ordering pizza; do you fancy anything on it?"

She looks at him and shakes her head. "Just our usual. Maybe some breadsticks too." She scratches her head and stands. "Where is Stark? He's been acting more childish than usual."

Loki looks down at his cellphone and shrugs. "Something about decorations and lights. Something about Christmas. His plan was more half-cocked than usual so I left him to it while I sorted the Archives."

Steve looked at them and then at his phone. Panic set in momentarily. Stark has done everything in his power to get Loki and Crystal to have sex. Thor has threatened death if they do have sex before marriage. Tony is decorating the tower. Crap.

Tony busts in wearing a Santa hat topped with mistletoe. "Kids! Santa Stark has food and presents!"

Loki and Crystal look at Tony with matching unimpressed expressions. Loki looks at Tony 's hat and raises a brow. All he can see of the hat is that it is possibly fuzzy and red with a green thing on the end. "What in the Nine are you wearing?"

Tony smiles and walks over to Loki. "A little gift from me to you Lokes."

Thor walks in and sees Stark putting a strange hat on Loki. He walks closer and sees the mistletoe. Mistletoe is for kissing. Kissing leads to touching. Kissing and touching leads to sex. "Remove that hat from my brother's head Stark!"

Loki throws the hat at Stark. "One your head stinks and so does the hat. Two, Crystal and I have been working all day and we would appreciate some quiet time. Together. Alone. But since the blond duo seems to think we are a pair of randy youths we can't even have that!"

Loki is ready to start again when Crystal touches his arm. He follows her shifting eyes to the kitchen. "Lets go to the kitchen and make wraps instead. We can have some privacy there but we can still be in view.

He looks at Crystal for a moment and nods. "You are right my Gem. They mean well and traditions must be upheld." He puts his arm around her shoulders as they walk to the kitchen. He smiles down at Crystal as she smiles up at him. She nods as they stop in the door way.

Crystal stands nonchalantly with Loki in the kitchen doorway. "Loki Dear, did you know that it is tradition on Midgard to kiss beneath the mistletoe?"

Loki fakes innocence and pretends to be apologetic and dumb. "Forgive me my Gem but I was not aware of such a tradition. Oh. Look. Mistletoe."

Loki bends and kisses Crystal. She wraps her arms around his neck and he draws her kiss stays passionate but gentle. They break the kiss smiling. Loki opens his eyes and the his smile quickly fades. Everything looks funny.

He removes his glasses and looks down to clean them. Everything is clear. He sees a pair of slipper clad feet in front of his own. Swallowing hard he slowly looks up and sees her face clearly for the first time. "By the Norns you are beautiful."

Crystal looks genuinely shocked and stares open mouthed at Loki. She leans into his touch when he runs his fingers through her hair. "Thank you sweetie." She kisses Loki's palm.

Loki kisses her again but puts more passion into it. "I will keep kissing you until you know your beautiful. I mean it. Never doubt that you are a rare gift given to the Nine."

FRIDAY sends Tony a live full spectrum video of the couple kissing. There is an energy transfer going on and her body has more than enough to give. The readings are worth looking into because even big, alien, and blond is confused.

Steve clears his throat and Crystal holds up her hand. He rolls his eyes and clears his throat again. "Hey lovebirds, food is getting cold."

Loki smiles and slips his hands into Crystal's and laces their fingers together. "Pizza and Horror or Pizza and Pixar?"

Tony grins and Hawkeye and Bruce walk in with loads of pizza, subs, cakes, cookies, and beverages. "How about what ever we want and fantasy?"

Loki looks at Crystal and smiles. "Forgive us Stark but Friday is Crystal and Loki night. Perhaps we could watch a movie in her room. With the door ajar and the occasional room check."

Thor frowns until he feels Steve's hand on his shoulder. "He's been a gentleman so far. Let's give him a chance to prove that he can refrain from going all the way."

Thor nods and sighs. "You may do so but know that if she is at any point uncomfortable Dr. Selvig will have your head."

Loki nods and takes a box of pizza and thermos of hot chocolate to Crystal's room. Crystal grabs two mugs from her medicine cabinet. "Make yourself comfy and I will set up the movie. Did We decide on a movie?"

Loki shakes his head. "No we did not. We could do movie roulette. Let fate decide?"

Crystal chuckles and looks at Loki. "Fate can only take us so far. I know a perfect movie!"

Loki looks into her eyes and smiles. "Okay. Surprise me."

Steve walks in an hour later and smiles. They are cuddled together asleep as _Lilo and Stitch_ plays in the background. The pizza box is half empty and the mugs -where did Doctor Who mugs come from - are sitting on the night stand next to the bed. He takes the mugs and box and slips them into the kitchen. He quietly returns to turn the television off and puts a blanket over them. "Good night Lilo and Stitch."

Thor follows Steve into the kitchen. "How do they fare?"

Steve looks at Thor and smiles. "Sleeping. Big spoon little spoon. Except she's the big spoon. Let's cut them some slack okay? He's actually happy and it's kinda adorable."

Thor frowns. "I worry that Odin will steal their joy should they become too close."

Steve pats Thor's shoulder. "Loki has us to protect his joy. We are family now Thor. We look out for each other."

Thor nods and yawns. "Perhaps I should follow their lead. Goodnight Steven."

The Avengers all slumber where they sit. A cloaked figure glides over each of them. The figure stops at Crystal's room and carefully glides through the door way.

Loki dreams of Asgard and the Winter Celebration. Each year he would help Frigga judge a spinning and weaving contest. The prize was a skein of spun flax, a skein of spun wool, and a fine bolt of cloth all crafted from her hands. He smiles.

Crystal dreams again of two rivers. One has only one fish inhabiting it and the water is poisonous. It destroys all that it passes. The second river has only two fish but the water is pure and all it touches flourishes.

The figure tilts it's head and glides through the room. It finds a basket of gold colored yarn. One golden beanie lays complete next to an unfinished knitted scarf. The figure stands for a moment and vanishes.

Everyone wakes up feeling rested and happy. The dreams were pleasant and the rest amazing. Steve finds Bucky in his apartment. Tony finds the perfect ring for Pepper. Thor finds new binding leather for Mjolnir. Bruce finds a kitten on his chest. Natasha finds her old scars faded and gone. Clint finds himself at home. Loki finds a beautiful emerald green mage's robe. Crystal reaches down to put on her slippers and finds a skein of soft homespun emerald green wool resting in her knitting basket.

Loki stares at it for a moment and tears fall from his eyes as he touches it. "Impossible."

Crystal puts her hand over Loki's. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

Loki just looks and her and smiles. "A very Joyous Winter my love." He kisses her head and smiles. "A winter miracle indeed."


	8. Chapter 8: A New Year

**The Fall of Loki Odinsson: The Rise of Loki Friggasson**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Crystal- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere. : Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere.

Warnings: Language. Mainly everyone calling Thor a cockblock. Fluff. So much fluff and sweetness. Diabetes is a possible side effect. Cameo featuring Dr. Strange. Also alcohol consumption and Cards Against Humanity.

 **######### Chapter 8: A New Year #########**

********* Nearly Eight Months On Midgard: Nearly Four Months with Crystal *********

Loki is wearing his gold beanie as he visits Dr. Strange. He has the day off from archiving magical items and he has decided to see if the people of Midgard have dormant magic.

Dr. Strange sits in his study sipping tea with Loki. He smiles. "You can pass for an Earth youth wearing that. Does your girlfriend really like your wild hair?"

Loki sips his tea and smiles. "Yes, Lady Crystal does enjoy my wild hair but that is not why I'm here Stephen."

Dr. Strange looks at Loki and nods. "I assumed as much. You healed rather quickly. I assume your visit is magic related."

Loki nods and places his tea cup on the table. "It should have taken at least one year for my eyes to be healed to the level of average Midgardian sight. One kiss shared and I see better now than I did in my childhood. I believe she holds a dormant magic."

Dr. Strange nods and goes over to a scrying glass. "Come let us see what she does now." He waves his hand over the glass and the image reflected ripples and changes. Crystal is in her office reading over data.

Loki smirks. "I've told her that a day off means no working." He watches as her eyes move over the text and she makes side notes. She puts her pen down and looks at the window. She walks over and a dove flies through the small crack. "Not uncommon for her. She's got a soft spot for birds. But now I know why she's got the sniffles. It is freezing outside."

Dr. Strange grins and steals a glance at Loki. Loki seems cross but concerned. Loki suddenly tilts his head and points. Dr. Strange looks back at the glass and furrows his brows.

Crystal closes her window and puts the tiny dove in her coat. "What do you mean you were being chased by two ravens? They demanded to know about Loki? Do you know where the hawks live? Good. Get in my coat and get warm." She reaches into her desk and pulls out a hand full of bird seed. "Let's go visit the park."

Loki stands shocked and shakes his head. "A gift like that is rare. Odin himself can only speak to his two trained ravens and it took centuries for him to hear them."

Dr. Strange drums his fingers against the desk. "It explains three powerful magical presences in the Tower, but not the fourth."

Loki raises a brow. "Fourth? Does it come and go as it pleases?"

Dr. Strange nods. "Yes it does but it has made no malevolent gestures. All it does is observe and vanish. I'm not really concerned about the presence."

Loki nods and sees Crystal taking the dove to the park. She smiles as he files out of her coat. He smiles fondly as snowflakes kiss her cheeks. "Perhaps I should remind her what a day off means."

Dr. Strange nods and turns to Loki . "Perhaps a Strange Trek would be in order. It is an excellent way to test for magical capabilities."

Loki wraps his scarf around his neck and laughs. "Perhaps but I'm afraid that my sly fox requires more than mystical items and a cloaked house to entice her curiosity."

Dr. Strange presses his lips and sighs. "Sushi and sake and Cards Against Humanity if she can find my home."

Loki laughs. "Promise her that and she will become Sherlock Holmes."

Dr. Strange shakes his head and locks the door behind Loki. Time to prepare for company and midnight drinking and madness. And one guest room.

Loki sits in Crystal's office chair and looks at her notes. Her mind is brilliant but she's supposed to enjoying her day off. He smiles when the door opens. "Hello my dear Gem. I noticed that you're working on your day off and leaving your window open. I'm rather cross about that by the way."

She smiles at him and closes the window. "I assume your meeting with Dr. Strange went well." She gently takes her work from Loki and files it away. "So, I assume you have something planned."

Loki closes the file cabinet and wraps his hands around her waist. "I was thinking we spend New Year's with Dr. Strange eating sushi, consuming mind numbing amounts of alcohol, and playing Cards Against Humanity."

Crystal looks at him and puts her hands over his. "I feel a stipulation in the air. Hovering right over your lips." She steals a quick kiss and smiles.

Loki gently turns her to face him and pulls her closer. "A small one. We have to go on Strange Trek."

She looks at him and sighs. "Had a feeling. Will it just be us?" She idly plays with a lock of his hair.

Loki smiles and leans over and kisses her. "Absolutely."

Crystal sighs dramatically but grins. "If you insist. Pack clothes and snacks. I will pack drinks and my clothes. Strange Trek here we come!"

An hour later Thor walks into the common room frowning. "Has anyone seen Loki and Lady Crystal? I want them to join in our celebrations."

Tony rubs his face. "They can't be anywhere together without you bothering them. Where ever they are let them be alone!"

Thor opens his mouth to protest but Clint cuts his rant short. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Tony is right! They can't stand around the water cooler without you literally wedging yourself between them. For a supposed fertility god you're a major cockblock!"

Bruce spits his tea out because he's laughing so hard. Tony has fallen out of chair and Natasha is grinning. Steve walks in and sees everyone but Thor laughing.

Steve sighs when Bucky walks in and looks around. "Yes, this is normal. No, I do not know what was said. And a definite no. I'm not asking."

Thor looks at Steve confused. "Friend Steven, what is a cockblock?"

Steve and Bucky can't respond to Thor. They are busy laughing. They don't know much about slang but they know that term.

Loki holds Crystal close as the winter blows against them. She points down an alley. They walk down it and smile. They stop and sip from the thermos of hot cocoa. "Could it be the house with the gold door that people are ignoring?"

Loki smiles and pulls her closer to him. "Time to get warm." He pulls her along and knocks on the door.

Dr. Strange motions for Mr. Chen to move away from the door. "What's the password word?" He grins knowing that Loki and Crystal are freezing.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Open the door or you get no cake."

Dr. Strange opens the door and lets them enter. He frowns at the brownies they brought. "The cake is a lie."

Crystal smirks. "So was all that wind, Thor has summoned enough rain and storms during our dates that I know what unnatural weather feels like."

Dr. Strange raises his brows and nods. "Impressive. So food first then games or just start off the most offensive New Year's Eve gathering ever?"

Loki and Crystal look at each other. "Both."

One hour before midnight the sake is gone and they are drinking whatever they chose from the liquor store. Loki is reading from the prompt card. "There are whispers in Rome that there is a secret room in the Vatican dedicated to blank."

Dr. Strange and Crystal slams their cards down. Both are confident that they hold the winning card. Loki squints and looks at the cards. His sight is fine but he's seeing double because he's consumed two jars of something called white lightning, a bottle of sake, three cases of beer, and a pina colada. He blinks a couple of times and begins laughing. "There are whispers in Rome that there is a secret secret room in the Vatican dedicated to being a boss ass sorcerer. And there are whispers in Rome of a secret room in the Vatican dedicated to Thor and his magical cockblocking hammer!"

Everyone busts out laughing. Dr. Strange raises his hands. "I win!" He grabs the card from Loki and looks at it. "Loki, you wrote this! You have the handwriting of a tyrant."

Loki nods and laughs harder. "Better than yours, I've seen drunk chickens with better scratches than your writing!" He falls out of his chair and Crystal stumbles over. "But your handwriting Gem is mecurial. Flows with your mood."

She smiles at him. "You know me too well Loki." She falls next to him. "Look the countdown has started!"

Dr. Strange fumbles with the remote and turns up the television volume. He falls on to the couch and watches the couple crawl in front of the television. He smiles.

Loki leans against the couch as Crystal climbs into his lap. He lets her warmth wash over him and wraps his arms around her. "I've never had this much fun. Never in my life. You my precious Gem make me very happy. Even when we argue."

Crystal smiles up at him. "You make me happy too Loki. Because you see me and not my body. You love my mind."

Loki looks at her and strokes her cheek. "No Crystal, I don't love your mind. I love your soul." He leans and kisses her tenderly.

"I love your soul too. You are not your mistakes. You have a beautiful soul and you can be so much more than what people tell you that you have to be." Crystal says into the kiss.

Loki holds her closer. "I want to be part of your soul. I want to be with you."

"And I want to be part of your soul. I want to be with you forever." She says before they continue kissing.

The ball drops in Time Square and the crowd cheers. Loki smiles and looks at Crystal. "Happy New Year my Gem."

Crystal smiles and holds Loki close. "Happy New Year my Heart."

They stumble to their room and fall on the bed. They are so relaxed and drunk that they fall asleep. There is no spooning they fall asleep holding each other close.

The hooded figure suddenly appears and removes their slippers. The couple levitate off the bed long enough for the comforter to be pulled back. They gently float back to the bed and the blanket is gently pulled over them. The threads of fate are already weaving a new fabric against the tyranny of Odin.


	9. Chapter 9: Your Brother Is Dead

**The Fall of Loki Odinsson: The Rise of Loki Friggasson**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Crystal- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere. : Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere.

Warnings: Loki is done with Thor's crap. Loki tells Thor the honest truth and moves out of the tower. Thor isn't happy that Loki's leaving. Thor is such a freaking daddy's boy but it has to happen.

 **######### Chapter 9: Your Brother Is Dead #########**

********* Nine Months on Midgard: Almost five Months with Crystal *********

Loki is angry. Correction, Loki is furious. Thor has crossed the line. Valentine's Day is held by the people of Midgard as a day of romance and love, but Thor -that insufferable son of a bilgesnipe- had to ruin everything!

Loki had a romantic evening planned. A private picnic in the park. Chocolate, French cuisine, champagne, and a ring. The idea was terrific. Stark even had fireworks arranged to spell out "Will you marry me?"

But Thor somehow heard of his plans and landed in the middle of the park and summoned the coldest and most fierce storm that he could create without causing major property damage. The wind blew the ring from Loki's hand and Crystal was drenched despite Loki's best efforts to shield her. The rain was so heavy that no vehicles were able to drive through so they had to walk thirty minutes in the freezing rain to find proper shelter. That is why Crystal is sick now and she and Loki are staying with Dr. Strange.

Crystal sneezes and blows her nose as she lay on Dr. Strange's couch. She sniffles and coughs. She has a severe cold all because of Thor and his notion that Loki's happiness will cause chaos. "I'm going to kill your brother." She coughs and sneezes. "I don't like being sick."

Loki smooths her hair and brings her some acetaminophen. "Stand in line. Norns Gem you're burning up." He hands her a glass of orange juice to take with the pills. "I'm going to talk with Dr. Strange. I will be right back." He waits until she's comfortable before he leaves.

Dr. Strange is reading an ancient tome when Loki knocks on the door. "Enter." He looks up and sees Loki. "Good I wanted to talk to you. Have you considered living here?"

Loki looks at him dumbfounded. "What? Um. Yes. At least until we can afford a place of own away from prying eyes. I assume you know why Crystal is ill."

Dr. Strange nods. "He has gone too far and will probably become more aggressive now that Crystal is studying magic. At least here you can practice safely and Crystal has a nicer office."

Loki nods. "Thank you. I am truly in your debt."

Dr. Strange grins. "No debt. Consider it an act of friendship and greed. Crystal makes superb chicken wraps."

Loki chuckles and nods. "She is an excellent cook. She's also an excellent student."

Dr. Strange looks at Loki and tilts his head. "You haven't mentioned lover. Have you two gotten passed first base?"

Loki looks at Dr. Strange and shakes his head. "No. Thor has made sure that Crystal and I have never- as Stark so politely says it- "fondued." Thor has literally used Mjolnir as a door barricade."

He looks at Loki a moment and nods. "You're definitely staying with me. You two are consenting adults with the right to fondue as much as you please. I hope Jane cuts out his fondue privileges."

Crystal coughs again and Loki looks into the den. "Thank you Stephen but my Gem needs me." Loki rushes over to her and sits next to her. "Would you like to move in with me? Here? Just me and you? No Thor."

Crystal looks up at him bleary eyed and smiles. "Can we really do that? Go away without big, dumb, and blond being up our butts."

Loki nods and holds her hand. "I will go get our things. I'm sure after Thor's little stunt the others are willing to help." He gently massages her scalp with his free hand. "I wish our first Valentine's Day wasn't a total disaster you deserve so much more."

Crystal smiles and looks at Loki. "You are all I need and you are more than I deserve." She smiles as he shakes his head. "Remember Loki Friggasson, I love you."  
Loki kisses Crystal's forehead and smiles. "And never forget Crystal Barret that I love you. Now rest. Mr. Chen is here if you need anything. I will be back soon. I love you Gem."

"I love you too My Heart." She says falling asleep.

Loki teleports to the Tower and sees that everyone -with the exception of Thor- is gathered in the common room. He clears his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Crystal and I have decided to move out. I no longer feel comfortable here and her safety is clearly at risk. Thank you for your kindness but it is better for us if we aren't here."

Everyone is silent. After Valentine's Day there is no way to justify Thor's actions and honestly if they were in his situation they would leave too. Clint looks at Loki and stands up. "Need help moving?"

Loki shakes his head. "Actually I just need help packing our things I can transport them to our new home."

Clint nods and claps his hands. "Let's get to packing!"

It takes three hours to pack everything but everything is in boxes and stored in Loki's pocket dimension. He smiles until hears heavy footsteps. "Good Thor, you're here in time to tell me goodbye."

Thor looks at Loki confused. "Where are you going brother? Where are your things?"

Loki clenches his fists and mentally counts to ten. "Crystal and I are moving out. We no longer feel safe here. After what you did last week even you should understand why we no longer feel safe around you."

Thor walks towards Loki. "Brother I am only trying to keep you from Odin's wrath."

Loki chuckles darkly. "Oh yes, because it has worked out so well in the past. I will deal with Odin when the time comes. Right now I need to be with the woman I love. Excuse me."

Thor moves and blocks Loki's path. "The Loki I know would never be so calm. Loki Odinsson would have cut me with his serpentine tongue. Look at yourself Loki! You've changed!"

Loki sighs and looks up at Thor. "You're right Thor. I am not Loki Odinsson. Loki Odinsson died on Svartalfheim. I am Loki Friggasson. I know the power of my words and the consequences of my actions. If you're looking for Loki Odinsson then I must apologize. Your brother- Loki Odinsson- is dead. Honestly speaking I never liked Loki Odinsson because he was too worried about trying to please you and Odin to see that he had a choice. I have a choice. I can stay and fear for the safety of my beloved or I can leave and live knowing she's safe. Guess what Thor. I choose her. Good bye."

Loki vanishes in a shimmer of green light. Thor stands staring intently at the ground Loki once occupied. His anger boils up inside of him. He stalks out on to the balcony. "Heimdall!"

Thor vanishes in a bright blast of white light.

Odin is sitting on his golden throne when Thor arrives. Thunder follows Thor as he walks. He bows short of the steps. "Forgive me All-Father but I have grave news concerning Loki."

Crystal dreams of an angry phoenix. The phoenix has burned and resurrected itself and everything near it so much that nothing is like it's first incarnation. The phoenix tries to burn itself and everything again but two beautiful eagle like birds extinguish the phoenix's flames with ice. The land flourishes and grows.

The hooded figure watches Crystal rest. The time is come for the cycle to be broken. This one is stronger than the others. A large burden rests upon Loki but now he has the proper partner to help carry this heavy load. This young mortal can help Loki stop Odin. Together they can stop Ragnarok.


	10. Chapter 10: Thor Did What!

**The Fall of Loki Odinsson: The Rise of Loki Friggasson**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Crystal- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere. : Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere.

Warnings: Everyone is worried about Thor's sporadic behavior and his departure to Asgard. Selvig talks and cooperates with Loki. Loki's eyes are opened to a larger truth. The hooded figure is revealed. More to come in later chapters.

 **######### Chapter 10: Thor Did What?! #########**

********* The first day of domestic life: Nine months on Midgard *********

Tony paces the floor as he calls Loki. "I thought Thor wanted Loki to be good, happy, and safe! Why in the hell would he go back to Asgard!"

Steve looks at Tony and the others. "He's been acting funny ever since we beat Ultron. Sometimes he's Thor and sometimes he's someone else."

Natasha nods. "We have to figure out who is pulling his strings."

Jane and Darcy walk in and Jane nudges Darcy. "Selvig may know." Darcy says looking around the room. "He skipped out on one of his and Crystal's nightly debates to do something with Thor."

Natasha judges Darcy for dishonesty -old habit- and finds truth. "Did he say what they were doing?"

Darcy nods and takes off her coat. "Yeah, something about a Noes Cave. I was busy dodging shoes."

Jane looks at Darcy. "I'm calling Erik. Everyone else find a way to reach Loki."

Erik is busy correcting his own paperwork. He's very upset with Thor right now because his temper tantrum has sent his best mind into a forced vacation. He's read the same paragraph seven times and understands Crystal's frustration. He's ready to throw his shoes across the room when his phone starts ringing. "Dr. Erik Selvig speaking."

Jane sighs. "Erik, thank God. It's me Jane. We need your help at the Tower. Now! I will explain when you get here."

Erik nods and closes his folder. "I'm on my way!"

Loki wakes up and answers his phone. "What?"

Tony chuckles. "I never thought that I would love the sound of your voice. Thor has left for Asgard. We need you and Crystal here now."

Loki falls out of bed. "No. She's safer with Stephen. I'm on my way! Stephen! Protect Crystal with your life!" The call ends.

Selvig and Loki arrive ten minutes later. Erik looks at Loki. He notices that his hair is wild and curly. He looks younger and that his eyes are green. Loki nods to Selvig. Selvig returns the nod.

Darcy nudges Selvig. "Go ahead tell them about Thor and the Noes Cave."

Erik stares at Darcy for a moment. "You mean the Norns Cave. He entered the Norns cave to find a way to stop Ultron."

Loki's eyes go wide. "Thor did what!"

Erik looks at Loki confused. "He entered the Norns Cave, why do you look like it was the most impossible thing to believe?"

Loki begins to pace. "And he's alive which means the Norns are pulling his strings."

Steve stops Loki and sets him on the couch. "Loki explain. Please."

Loki sighs and breaths deeply. "The Norns can be reached on each of the Nine Worlds using a mystical portal. Most of these portals are in the forms of pools hidden deep within caves. The Norns usually demand a sacrifice before divulging any information. The individual in the pool is usually the intended sacrifice. They let him go for a reason."

Erik looks at Loki. "What do you mean let him go?"

Loki looks around the room and sighs. "The Norns usually kill and keep the soul of the individual in the Pool. This means the Norns are pulling Thor's strings. They needed him alive to enact their wishes. We cannot stop him."

Tony scoffs. "No. We can stop him. We just have to figure out how. The Norns have a weakness right?"

Loki shakes his head. "No. The world itself seems uninhabited but the power is obvious. They require no true physical form. The true Norns have the power to manipulate destiny. I fear all we can do is follow the path before us."

Erik looks at Loki and shakes his head. "That can't be right. Each Norse myth we have found ends with you starting Ragnarok."

Loki shakes his head. "Each a previous life. Mother explained it to me when Thor and I were children. She told us that the Norns always set out two paths. Sometimes the two paths lead to the same end but sometimes they lead to a new destination."

Erik looks at Loki and his eyes go wide as he rummages through his briefcase. He pulls out a small stack of sketch pad paper. "Two paths you say? Loki you may want to have a look at these."

Loki nods and takes the sketches Selvig hands him. The first sketch is a woman standing at a fork in the road. One path is barren with an old man covered in jewels pointing a spear at her. The other path is lush but covered in snow and a young man kneels looking at the ground. He flips through the sketches. One sketch is a side by side picture. One side a chest of great riches lay open in a burning field. The other half of the sketch is a single heart shaped gem in a field of ripe wheat.

Loki looks carefully at each of the sketches. Each sketch holds two paths. He looks up at everyone. "By the Norns. She's having visions. These are not mere dreams. Erik, are there more?"

Erik nods and motions for Loki to follow him. "She keeps a sketch pad in her office."

The cloaked figure stands over Crystal. Gentle hands weave healing magic over her sleeping form when Dr. Strange walks in to check on Crystal. "Hello Stephen."

Dr. Strange walks cautiously over to the cloaked figure. "Who are you and why are you here?" He watches as the spell takes hold and Crystal looks healthier.

The figure pulls the hood back. "I am Loki's mother, Frigga of Vanaheim. My purpose is to pass on the knowledge of the All-Mother."


	11. Chapter 11: Truth

**The Fall of Loki Odinsson: The Rise of Loki Friggasson**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Crystal- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere. : Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere.

Warnings: Break out the tissues. Loki meets Frigga. Loki loves his mother. Seriously have tissues ready. There will be truth. A massive amount of truth. Truth that involves Odin craving power to the point of killing everything. What happens in the next chapter Odin brings on himself and everyone will agree. Odin's wrath can mean anything from imprisonment to death.

 **######### Chapter 11: Truth#########**

********* Day one of domestic life: Life is maddening *********

Loki teleports back to Strange House. His first worry is Crystal. He rushes past Stephen to their room and stops in the doorway. A familiar cascade of golden hair sits over his sleeping Gem. "Mother?"

Frigga turns and smiles at Loki. "My precious little Prince." She opens her arms and accepts Loki into her embrace. "You look quite well. Your hair is far more curly than when we last met."

Loki looks up at Frigga with tear filled eyes but smiles. "My beloved loves it this way. She says it fits my personality." He releases a sob. "You are alive. I am so sorry. I never meant what I said; you are and shall always be my mother."

Frigga holds Loki close to her as she strokes his hair. "I know. We say things in anger that we do not mean. I never doubted your love my precious son." She holds him as he cries. "I see you have found your Beloved."

Loki nods and finally sits up. "You will like her. She's clever, talented, and kind. She reminds me of you in many ways."

Frigga smiles and looks down at Crystal. "She will be an excellent mother when the time is right."

Loki looks at Frigga and eyes go wide. "You approve of my desire to wed Lady Crystal?"

Frigga nods and smiles gently at him. "That is why I am here."

Loki looks at her and Crystal. "I have a feeling I should prepare some tea."

Frigga nods. "And coffee. Crystal will wake soon."

Loki goes to make tea and coffee when Stephen stops him. "You have two beautiful women in one room. No way I'm letting you escape now."

Loki looks at Stephen disgusted. "One Frigga is my mother you disgusting prat. Two quit thinking dirty thoughts about my mother. Three you're a disgusting but generous prat. Thank you. But please bring cream, sugar, and honey. Those two beautiful women are particular about their beverages."

Stephen laughs and makes a cat sound followed by his terrible impression of a cracking whip. Loki shakes his head and walks back to his two beloved queens. "The Lord of the house has kindly offered to make us tea and coffee."

Frigga smiles and turns as Crystal moves around and feels for Loki. "Loki you better not be working; It's our day off, remember?"

Frigga grins and clears her throat. "Good afternoon Lady Crystal. You have been resting all day."

Crystal looks at Loki. He chuckles and scratches his head. "Darling, this is my mother: Queen Frigga. Mother this is Lady Crystal of Midgard. My betrothed."

Crystal falls out of bed. "Ow. Hello your highness. I wasn't expecting company. Excuse me while I make myself presentable. Loki, dear, A quick word please."

Loki nods and follows Crystal to the bathroom. He braces himself for what ever happens next. "You said she was dead. She's not dead. What's going on?" She grabs her toothbrush and begins brushing her teeth.

Loki reaches around and gets out the mouthwash. "I don't know. She wants to speak to both of us for a bit. Purple or yellow today?"

She points to the purple mouthwash. " Oo eel-a - ice at iss ish Kay-zee."

Loki sighs and rolls his eyes. "Darling spit. You sound like Volstagg when he speaks with his mouth full of boar." She glares at him. "What, if you heard him then you would agree."

Crystal spits and rinsed the toothpaste from her mouth. She takes the bottle of mouthwash from Loki and spits out the water. "Well since you think this is so funny you can tell your mother that I'm taking a shower."

Loki gapes at her. "You're mad. The universe is hanging in the balance and you're worried about a shower."

Crystal smiles and opens the door. "If the world is going to Hell then I may well smell nice while burning. I'm not going to go down smelling like Thor's gym socks."

Loki blinks as the door closes in his face. He turns and sees Frigga chuckling. She stands up and takes the tray of tea from Stephen. "I like her. She has spark. Besides I've never met a person in the Nine to leave you speechless."

Loki grins and sits. "She does have that gift. She also has a dormant magic that Stephen and I have been trying to help her tap but we cannot figure out the key to opening it."

Frigga nods and makes her tea. "I'm here to pass the key."

Loki drops his spoon. "Pass the key? What do you mean?"

Frigga sighs and sips her tea. "It is a matter best discussed with her present."

Loki looks at her and then at his tea. "I won't let her die."

Frigga puts her tea down and hugs Loki. "Nothing like that will happen. I promise you. Loki, you and Crystal are destined for so much more."

Loki cries as Frigga holds him. "I've read the other lives. Tales of our other iterations. My lovers are all killed or left to die. I cannot lose her!"

Frigga gently cups Loki's face. "This one has something the others lacked. She holds your whole heart."

Loki looks into his mother's eyes and finds only truth. "She is my heart mother. To lose her would be to lose myself."

The bathroom door opens and Crystal walks over in her big green bathrobe. She gently kneels and puts her head in Loki's lap. "Even when you frustrate me I love you. I will fight all the armies of the galaxy to keep you with me."

Loki smiles and kisses her gently. "My heart. What would I do without you?"

Crystal smiles and runs her thumb along his cheek. "I think the better question is what can't we do together."

Frigga smiles and releases her embrace. "I think now is a good time to start our discussion."

Loki and Crystal sit on the bed as Frigga sits in the small desk chair. "Many iterations ago when Yggradsil was young Odin gave up parts of himself to obtain great power. Most refer to this power as the All-Sedir but true All-Sedir is granted by the Norns. Odin -in all iterations- believed and still believes himself to be above the Norns. Loki in each of your iterations you are born a mighty Sorcerer. You my precious son are the destined All-Father. The Norns have tried for many iterations to find ways to over throw Odin. In many stories you hear of Baldur. He was my son in many iterations and in every iteration he lived he was killed by Odin who disguised himself as Loki. The Norns knew that Odin had to fall by pride of blood but the beautiful Baldur of Frigga's womb was not the key."

Loki nods and holds Crystal's hand. "I do not mean to interrupt you mother but where does Crystal fit in to this tale?"

Frigga nods and looks at Crystal. "The Norns figured out why the Baldur of so many iterations failed. His power to create lasting peace must come from the combination of part dear Crystal is complex. Loki's iterations met many women but never an All-Mother. His children were of mighty strength or magnificent beauty. But none survived Odin's wife succumbed and gave in to the wishes of Odin. The Norns I believe chose you because of you abundant understanding and must stand and fight beside Loki. You will be the All-Mother to the Nine Worlds. Through your combined hardships the Norns finally have found a way to unite the two All- Powers together. The way was unpleasant and cruel. But now fate has united you. Two halves of a whole. Destined by Yggradsil itself."

Loki looks between Frigga and Crystal. "Odin wanted me alive so he could wield the power of the All-Father." His life on Asgard suddenly making too much sense.

Frigga nods and looks at Crystal. "He is desperate now. Thor is playing puppet to the Norns. If you both consent I wish to perform your hand fastening tonight."

Loki looks at Crystal and bumps his head against hers. "I know this isn't the most ideal of situations, but it is probably the only safe time to marry."

Crystal looks at Loki and nods. "I always wanted to elope anyway. Too much planning and money involved in conventional weddings."

Loki chuckles and kisses his betrothed. "We consent."

Frigga smiles and nods. "Stephen Strange. You are in charge of the groom and his friends. Crystal. I'm taking you to Stark Tower. The Norns have given us time that cannot be wasted."

Loki and Crystal disappear with Frigga leaving Dr. Strange alone with Mr. Chen. "Well old friend. This should be interesting."

The three appear in the middle of the common room. Frigga looks around and points to Steve. "You are their captain, yes?"

Steve nods and looks at the regal woman before him. "Yes ma'am. May I ask who you are?"

Frigga smiles. "I am Queen Frigga. Mother of the groom. Every male please gather around Loki. We are preparing for a rather hasty wedding and everything needs to be just right." Tony blinks and looks at Loki. "Is everyone in Viking Land as good looking as your mom?"

Loki glares at Tony. "If it were not my wedding day I would toss you from the window for that remark." Loki quickly waves his hands and they appear in Dr. Strange's den.

Frigga looks at Natasha, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. "Good. You all can help me prepare the ceremony."

Frigga stands in the middle of a room with Crystal as Natasha, Pepper, Darcy, and Jane stand in each corner of the room. "I must now pass my title over to you. I will draw runes on your body with sap from Yggradsil's branches. Are you ready?"

Crystal nods and removes her bathrobe. She stands naked as Frigga begins chanting over her. Crystal watches as the sap begins to glow. Frigga takes the sap and with her fingers begins to draw runes.

Loki looks through the closet and sees silver wedding armor. It is beautiful and well crafted. He touches it hesitant before removing it from the closet. "I'm actually getting married. The Nine Worlds are on the brink of destruction and I'm a happy idiot getting married. I've gone mad." He smiles and calls Bruce and Dr. Strange into his room. "I need a bit of help if you two don't mind."

The magic from the sap soaks into her body. It tingles but is pleasant. Finally one last rune over her heart activates the transfer and the room fills with golden light. Crystal stands and looks around as the others stand awestruck. Frigga smiles and looks at Crystal. "Welcome All-Mother. Let's get you ready for your wedding."

Crystal nods and follows Frigga. "Why didn't Loki have to do this?"

Frigga opens the door to Crystal's old room. "Because the All-Father before him was already dead at the time of his birth. I am still alive so a physical transfer had to be done."

Crystal smiles. "I understand. We are simply conduits for magic. Magic unbound attatches itself to the best conduit. Why didn't Loki say that lesson one?"

The Sun begins to set and Dr. Strange taps Loki on the shoulder. "Time to become a married man."

Loki steps out of his room and the others stare. Steve nods his approval . "Now you look like a king."

Tony slaps Loki on the shoulder. "Good luck you royal pain in the ass."

Loki breaths deeply. "Let's go to my wedding." The men disappear in a shimmer of green light. They appear on the roof and Bruce stands behind Loki as they march towards Frigga. He takes his place at Frigga's feet.

Crystal soon marches in followed by Darcy and the others. She takes her place next to Loki. She steals a glance at Loki is in awe of how handsome he looks. The silver armor makes him look royal, civil, and lethal. It contrasts his skin perfectly.

Loki steals a glance at Crystal and is awestruck. Her gown is golden and flowing. A gold crown of wheat holds the gold lace veil in place. Crystal looks every bit the queen his mother says she is.

The ceremony is hurried but when the ribbon is fastened around their hands they both feel it. The feelings become concrete when the ribbon disappears into their skin. A new connection is formed. A connection that surpasses speech and reason.

The new couple kiss and the small group cheers. The couple step down to leave the tower when a blinding white light shoots down from the sky. A squad of Einherjar stop them.

Thor parts the golden guards. "Odin All-Father requires your presence."


	12. Chapter 12: Odin's End Begins

**The Fall of Loki Odinsson: The Rise of Loki Friggasson**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Crystal- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere. : Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere.

Warnings: Odin is jerk supreme. Crystal and Loki make a wonderful tag team of power, intelligence, and sarcasm. Odin gets called out as does the rest of Asgard. Poetic filth. In Viking times women weren't allowed to read, recite, or learn love poems. Fandral may or may not be taking notes. Innuendos. Thor does not have an inside voice.

 **######## Chapter 12: Odin's End Begins #########**

********* First day of the rest of our lives *********

Loki and Crystal land on the Bifrost surrounded by Einherjar. They stay close to one another. Heimdall looks down from his pedestal and nods. "Odin requires your presence in the grand feasting hall."

Loki simply nods and holds Crystal closer as they walk. Hushed whispers follow them through out the city and into the palace. Everyone from the lowest servant to the highest noble sees their wedding clothes. Clothes fit for only the highest of royalty.

Thor nudges them into the hall and they enter with their heads held feasting hall goes silent. Loki and Crystal bow politely and wait for Odin to speak. He stands and walks towards the couple. "Loki it seems that you have found a bride. Lovely one, too bad her beauty will soon fade. Such short lived creatures are Midgardians. A rare prized mare among her kind. They value beauty. Do you value beauty mortal?"

Crystal looks at him. "One can scarce avoid it when one sees beauty in everything."

Odin chuckles darkly and the hall remains silent. "Everything. It would seem so considering your new husband is a monster." Odin waves his hand and the hall is filled with gasping.

Crystal turns to face Loki. His skin is deep blue and his eyes are deep red. She notices that odd raised lines trail from his face and neck and dip into the armor. She keeps her grip on his arm. "My lover is as a treasure. He is as a sapphire longing to be held. His eyes are as rubies sparkling in the light. The lines of body are as forbidden valleys begging to be explored. But my sapphire lover longs even more to explore the treasures hidden beneath the gold."

The hall breaks out into shocked silence and Loki looks at his wife. The surprise in his eyes is etched on his face. "My dear such poetic filth from such beautiful lips." Loki smiles and gently takes her hand. "The gold is pale compared to my lover. Her lips are soft like roses and her eyes like the precious timbers of Alfheim. Her skin like alabaster shines. Her heart is like a gem both precious and full of beauty. She is a treasure of value untold. My heart longs to take the treasure hidden beneath the gold."

Odin's face is red and full of rage. "Not only does this Juton disgrace my halls by parading as royalty but he and his mortal whore speak filth in the presence of their king!"

Loki and Crystal look at one another smiling. Their minds are of one accord. They feel the world around 's words flow through his mind. "We must disarm him Sapphire."  
Loki's mind wraps around hers. "Nothing can destroy Gungnir." He feels a vision forming in his mind. Stars are being sucked into a black mass.

Crystal physically kisses Loki. Her mind melds with his "Nothing exists in a black hole."

Loki smiles and breaks the kiss. "My clever Gem."

Odin raises Gungnir. "What have you to say monster?"

Loki raises his brow. "One. My wife is not a whore. Two. You are not the All-Father. Three. What can break Gungnir?"

Odin growls and looks at Loki. "Lies, all of your words. Loki Liesmith!"

The crowd jeers at Loki screaming obscenities and chanting Liesmith. Crystal begins clapping. "Dear husband. You never told me that the high nobles of Asgard were such honest and upstanding people. Lord Jarlsson did you not lie to your wife last night when you told her you were in a meeting with Odin. You were instead spending your wife's money in a tavern bedding two harlots."

Loki smirks and nods. "Aye so upstanding that old wealthy lords marry young noble ladies out of responsibility because the old lords throw their money about and eventually are trapped by "unplanned" children. Am I wrong Lord Tyr?"

The crowd grows silent. Loki looks around and nods. "You dare call us liars, whores, monsters, and worse when the greatest monster leads you to your doom!"

Odin goes to strike them down when a small black hole appears and swallows Gungnir. He falls backwards and looks at Loki. "I should have killed you with your mother!"

Loki looks down at Odin. "You killed my birth mother?"

Odin laughs. "Stupid monster tried to hide you. The blood of birth still flowing from between her legs. Their temple priests were no match for my power!"

Crystal looks at Odin and she holds on to Loki. "You dare call anyone a monster when you would rip a child from its mother."

Odin laughs and a few members of his court gather to his end of the hall. "Juton have no true idea of power. I will have the All-Power! Even if I must rip it from you!

Odin vanishes in a burst of green light. Loki takes Crystal to the head of the table. "All who wish to leave the halls may do so without consequence. I will not kill those who cause no harm. Leave in peace."

Crystal holds his hand. "What we have done will start a war. Odin will return with an army. We must leave."

Loki nods and kisses Crystal's head. "I know. Which is why Thor will watch over Asgard while we prepare Midgard. Odin believes Thor's loyalty lay with him. In his weakened state it will take him a full day to gather his forces."

Thor stumbles over and blinks at Loki and Crystal. "Why are we on Asgard? Why are you both in wedding garments?"

Crystal sighs and pats Loki's shoulder. "You go rest. I will explain everything to Thor."

Thor blinks as he puts two and two together. "Nay! Loki! Brother! You are wed on this glorious night! A couples place is not in the war room but in the bed."

The remaining few in the hall laugh. Loki rolls his eyes. "Thank you Thor. But next time do speak up I'm not sure the inhabitants of Helheim heard you clearly! Now. Listen well Thor. You must pretend to be loyal to Odin. Can you do that? Do whatever he asks as long as it doesn't cause harm."

Thor nods as he spins his hammer and smiles tapping Crystal on the nose with it. "I can do that. A word of caution Sister-in-law. Do go easy on him. He's not very experienced."

Crystal waves the hammer from her face. "You. Protect Asgard. And don't destroy anything."

Fandral slips up next to Loki. "Your little exchange. May I use that for my personal use?"

Loki rolls his eyes and feels a hand on his shoulder. "King Loki. I was told by an old woman to give this to you upon your wedding night."

He turns and sees Idunn holding two golden apples. "Thank you. Your kindness means much to me. What do you ask in return."

Idunn thinks for a moment and smiles. "When the War is over walk through my orchard. Laughter makes my trees produce more fruit."

Loki watches as she skips off. She is older than Odin but looks no older than himself. Age is funny. The night is still young. The apples are fresh. The poetry filthy. They have at least two hours before Odin returns to gather his battle armor. He looks over at Crystal and smirks. "My beautiful wife have I ever told you about the magic bed where Odin sleeps?"

Crystal looks at him and smiles. "No I don't think you have told me of his magic bed. What sets it apart from other beds?"

Loki grins and gently takes her hand. "Let me show you."

Everyone in the Tower is shocked to see Loki and Crystal return unharmed. No one says anything about Loki's hair looking wilder than usual or the hickeys dotting Crystal's neck. They don't even mention Loki's new look or the fact that he's using a clone to explain the situation. They do smirk when he and Crystal go into Thor's room and lock the door.


	13. Chapter 13: The Hidden Tapestries

**The Fall of Loki Odinsson: The Rise of Loki Friggasson**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Crystal- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere. Loki finds happiness on Midgard in the form of the Avengers and a quirky mortal that Darcy Lewis may or may not have set him up to meet. Loki learns how to accept himself and that joy can be found anywhere.

Warnings: This chapter is dedicated to Odin falling apart. Odin returns to the palace angry. But in his rage he wanders in to Frigga's parlor. He discovers something that literally drives him deeper into madness.

 **######### Chapter 13: The Hidden Tapestries #########**

********* The Blood Is On Odin's Hands *********

That Juton mistake and his mortal whore will pay. Not only did they dare mock him by living but they destroyed his prized spear Gungnir. They will pay for mocking his power!

He goes to his chambers and grabs his armor, maps,and weapons. He will kill them before they can bring The Light into the world! They will suffer for shaming his most trusted advisors and turning his great halls into a place of filth!

He puts his armor and calls for mead. His mind is too addled by rage to think of a clear attack plan. Mead is his greatest ally now. He has the servants bring him four full casks and leave him alone. He needs absolute silence to formulate his attack strategy.

His second cask is emptied when he begins to hear her. The voice of Frigga runs through his mind like a spectre of doom. "You have lost. The Nine no longer tremble before you." The voice repeats itself on a never ending loop cutting through his senses as shards of broken glass.

He shakes his head and empties his third cask but the voice becomes louder. In a fit of rage he throws his desk to nearest wall. "Why, unholy phantom do you haunt me!"

The voice becomes louder and more commanding. "You lust for power is your downfall! Yggradsil hails a new All-Father! You have lost!"

Odin growls and throws the doors to his chambers open. The guards and servants hurry away from him. He shoves from his path any who dare near him and continues his drunken journey.

He finds an old escape corridor made for the Queen's escape should Asgard fall. He stumbles into it and the voice becomes a taunting whisper. "You created this. Your need for power has become your weakness. You are a fickle and frail thing Odin Borrsson."

He flails away phantom touches and tugs. His heart pounds as his feet take him deeper into the dark corridor. A strong force suddenly grips him and shoves him into a wall. His eye widens and he looks around. This is the hidden door leading to the Queen's private parlor.

Odin regains what little composure his drunken state offers him and he pushes the brick that opens the wall. The room is untouched but impossibly clean. He is startled by a dark black cloaked figure running across the room. He turns and sees Frigga's tapestries.

Her weavings show Odin on his throne with Asgard kneeling before him. He looks around and sees various family scenes donning her parlor. He sees some tapestries with Loki. He goes to rip them down when the figure runs by her loom.

He walks towards the loom and a mighty wind fills the room. The tapestries flit and fall to the ground. The walls are covered with green tapestries. Loki sitting on the throne. Loki with a family. Loki killing Odin on the branches of Yggradsil. He screams. "Lies! I am Odin All-Father! Loki will fall!"

The dark figure smiles and its eyes glow an eerie white. "No Odin Borrsson, you will bring your own end." The hood falls back and reveals an old haggard looking woman. Her teeth are black and her nose is sharp. She is unnaturally tall. "Not even the Mighty Odin can stop what is destined. Your time is gone."

Odin growls and steps closer to the crone. "You have no say hag! I will wipe them from Asgard! That Juton runt and his traitorous mother!"

He storms out in a rage his mind reeling. He grabs the nearest guard. "Go send for my scribe!"

The night passes and the Sun rises but is shadowed by ominous clouds. The people of Asgard -both great and poor- are gathered in the city. Odin stands at his podium stone faced and cold. "Beginning this day all looms, spinning wheels, distaffs, flax, flax seeds, and sheered wool is to be burned. Anyone found in possession of such items shall be put to death. No flax is to be grown or wool is to be produced in Asgard. Production will result in death. No cloth shall be woven. If cloth is woven the weaver shall be put to death."

Odin waves his hand and all of Frigga's work is piled in the town square. Her loom and spinning wheel lay shattered upon the cold brick. Her beautiful tapestries torn and cut lay like a death shroud upon the remnants of her tools. Odin takes her distaff and sets it aflame. Asgard watches in horrified silence as he burns the remnants of their beloved late queen.

A great smoke cloud shrouds the cities of Asgard. The livelihoods of many families and widows are reduced to ash. Many know that without their trades and crops they won't survive the winter. Odin has gone too far.

The black figure walks amongst the clouds and ash of burned hope and livelihoods. She shakes her head as the wind catches the ash. "You stupid wretched creature. You hasten your demise but as always you leave a trail of death with you." The figure vanishes but her voice is carried by the wind. "We true inhabitants of Nornheim have your days numbered Odin Borrsson."

 _ **========= Author's Notes=========**_

There will be other chapters focusing on the state of Asgard and Odin's state of mind. It is important to understand that while Odin has loyalty on Asgard that loyalty can only be abused so much. These chapters will hopefully add more depth to the overall story.


End file.
